A Pirate's Prize
by Alexis Palmer
Summary: Arthur Kirkland/England has just captured his newest prize, Antonio/Spain. But he finds this prize needs some... convincing. Warning: contains rape and violence. Uses human names.


"_¡Rasgaré sus ojos de su cabeza y sacaré a su ladrón de la tripa!"_ Arthur yawned, the man tied up on his deck had already been yelling in this vein for several minutes and while it had been amusing at first, it was quickly getting tiresome. He pulled his sword from the scabbard at his side and delicately placed it underneath the Spaniard's chin, pushing up so that a small spot of blood welled out. The torrent of Spanish abruptly stopped as his crew roared in laughter at the look of defiance mixed with panic on the merchant's face.

"Now what was that you were wanting to do with my guts Señor Carriedo?" He said in an almost friendly tone, running the blade down the man's throat until it hit the first of the ropes around his chest, being careful not to cut the Spaniard's skin too much. He chuckled when Antonio failed to say anything, watching the blood trickle from the shallow cut. "Hm, never mind then. Mr. Glasspool?"

"Aye Cap'n Kirkland?" came the reply from a large tattooed man standing nearby.

"Are we almost done relieving Mr. Carriedo's ship of it's burden?"

"Aye Cap'n, just a few more chests and the hold will be full."

"Good, once you're done, load any of the surviving crew members into the longboats and light the powder magazine. Anything we can't get goes straight to Davy Jones." Arthur heard an angry spluttering come from Antonio and smiled, a smile reflected by Mr. Glasspool.

"What are we doing with Mr. Carriedo, Cap'n? Should I have him loaded in the boats with the rest of his crew?"

Arthur turned back to the defiant Spaniard, his smile even more predatory now. "Oh no, please have one of the crew take Mr. Carriedo back to my cabin. Make sure he is comfortable until my arrival."

Antonio started cursing Arthur, his origins, his country and his species of choice for sexual activities in a flood of angry Spanish. Arthur listened for a moment before applying pressure to the sword point lying against his sternum, smiling at both the trickle of blood and the fear in Carriedo's eyes. "Oh and Mr. Glasspool, please have one of the crew gag our guest, I prefer my spoils to be seen and not heard." Laughter rang out again as a dirty rag was shoved into Antonio's mouth and a burly crew member grabbed him by the back of the shirt before dragging the merchant to Captain Kirkland's cabin as he kicked and flailed. "Gentle with him now, I would hate to see my prize damaged!" Arthur called after the crewman, laughing with the rest of his men at Antonio's situation.

Antonio lay on his side, the ropes cutting deep into his wrists and arms. The carpet he had been deposited on was comfortable at least, very thick and cushioned. It did nothing to lessen the rage he felt. That, that thief, that criminal, how _dare_ he. How dare he attack his ship and steal the treasure meant for Antonio's king and queen. How dare he leave him trussed up like some animal. He would kill that cocky blonde mierda. At least he had managed to spit out the filthy rag, but he didn't bother to make any noise, with no allies on this God-forsaken ship there really was no point. He had been laying there for a while before he heard _WHUMPF!_ and felt the shock that meant his ship had been blown up by the pirate. Mere moments later Kirkland walked through the door of the cabin and smiled down at Antonio.

"Well, we got most of the loot off, you had quite a haul there, I was rather sad that I had to send so much of it to the bottom." Arthur said, taking off his gloves before picking Antonio up by the ropes and helping him sit upright.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Antonio yelled "I'll gut you you worthless piece of shit, I'll" Antonio's head reeled from the slap.

"Shut up." Arthur said, quite calm. "Here is what you need to understand right now." As he spoke Arthur pulled one of his many dirks out of his belt and placed it on Antonio's cheek, letting the edge scrape against the skin. "You are mine. Yes, eventually my king may order me to give you back to your king, but until then you are mine. Every bit as much as the gold in my hold. You. Are. Mine." He emphasized each of the last words with a tap on the Spaniard's cheek from the dirk blade before moving it down to cut the ropes binding Antonio's arms to his chest, leaving his hands tied behind his back. He then moved on to the buttons of his shirt, cutting them off as he spoke. "Now, I don't know about you" cut "but I like" cut "to spend my voyages" cut "with an amenable companion" cut "and here you are, so convenient" the knife flashed one more time as the last button flew off. "Though I suppose the amenable part is up to you." And he flashed the bound man a smile that left very little room for doubt as to what this "amenable companion" would be expected to do.

Antonio responded by spitting at Arthur, the saliva hitting him squarely in the cheek. "Chinga tu madre Kirkland, I would rather sleep with pigs."

The smile on Arthur's face turned cold as he wiped the spit off of his face and wiped his fingers off on Antonio's shirt. "Very well." He said, walking to the door and opening it. "Mr. Cutter! My cabin if you please!" Moments later a short powerfully built man walked through the door. "Mr. Cutter, please take our guest to the brig" Antonio nearly sighed with relief until Arthur continued his sentence. "I want you to tie him in a…. suitably compromising position and leave the door unlocked. Let the men know that provided no bones are broken and no permanent damage is done, they are free to do with our guest as they please."

Antonio felt the blood drain from his face as he fought panicking. "You, you wouldn't dare." He said as Mr. Cutter picked him up and slung him over one shoulder. The only reply he got from Arthur was a cold smile. "Kirkland! Arthur! Don't do this!" then the door slammed shut, though Arthur could hear the Spaniard yelling for a few more minutes, at least until Mr. Cutter got him belowdecks. He smiled to himself and sat down in his favorite chair with a bottle of rum.

It was two days later before Arthur visited his guest. Two of his men were already in the cell, visiting with the prisoner. They had tied Antonio down over a table while they each took an end. Occasionally a moan would issue from Antonio's blocked mouth, though if it was from pain or otherwise Arthur couldn't really tell. He stood and watched for a moment or two before stepping into the cell and clearing his throat. Both of the men stopped what they were doing and turned to look at their captain. "Thank you gentlemen, that will be all." He said, jerking his head towards the entrance. There was some grumbling among the men, but eventually they left, one of them reaching over to slap Carriedo's ass as he walked out of the room.

If Antonio had seen worse days, he would probably be dead, Arthur thought, looking over his body. There were bruises everywhere and evidently some of the men had thought it sport to shallowly carve their names in his skin. His pants and shirt had long since been torn off, all that were left were tattered rags. There was dried blood and other, even less savory substances on his ass and around his mouth. Someone had blacked his eye and bloodied his lip in several places. Arthur walked around to Antonio's head and lifted it by the chin. The un-blackened eye cracked open and stared at him. "Oh good, you're still conscious." Arthur said, his voice serious. "Now I'm terribly sorry you had to go through all that, but you have to understand. I couldn't just let you spit on me like that, I would lose my men's respect. Besides, I said you were mine, and when things that are mine don't do as they are supposed to, well they have to be fixed. You understand, I'm sure."

"Go. Away." Came the reply, forced down a dry throat and past swollen lips. But Arthur knew a last stand when he heard one, and pushed on.

"I can go away Antonio, but if I go away I will not come back. My crew will be able to keep you as their toy and eventually one of them will go too far and you won't survive it. And of course I'll punish the offender, but that won't do you any good now, will it? But," he pushed the hair away from Antonio's face "stay with me and you'll be safe and protected, you'll have a bed to sleep in and you'll eat the same foods I do, and I eat well. Think about it Antonio, but think quickly, once I leave your cell I won't be coming back, no matter how much you scream."

Antonio turned his head away, unwilling to look Arthur in the eye. It's all the defiance he can manage and the only thing it produces is a chuckle from Arthur. "So, that's your answer then? Very well, goodbye Antonio." Arthur straightens up and turns to walk away.

"Wait." The croak is all he can manage from his throat, but it's enough to get Arthur to turn around, a smile on his face.

"Yes? Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Please, don't leave me here." Antonio says, feeling a small part of him go curl into a corner. It's not forever, he tells himself, it's only until I can be returned home. But he still hates himself for it.

Arthur smiled at Antonio and took out his dirk, looking in the bound man's eyes. "Now," he said, cutting the ties on his wrists, "who do you belong to?"

"You." Antonio whispered.


End file.
